September
by whatthehellprongs
Summary: Has all that time really passed away? All the trouble that we made? How about all those days we spent out by the lake? Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made - one by one, they vanished just the same. / Inspired by the song by Daughtry. Rated T because I know that I'll swear somewhere in here.
1. Where the Waves Were

I glanced at the clock. 2 AM. I sighed, stirring my tea, the two lumps of sugar refusing to dissolve.

"Hermione?" I turned around at the noise.

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, 'Mione," He flashed one of his easygoing grins. _How _can someone be so cute at this ungodly hour? Suddenly, I became self-conscious about my bushier-than-normal hair and my sadly frumpy nightgown. "I do live here. The question is, what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes while trying to stifle my yawn. "I couldn't sleep. Ginny likes to kick in her sleep. And since I couldn't kick her back, I didn't know what else to do. So I came here."

Fred strode across the room and took a seat beside me. He looked right into my half-closed eyes, raised his hand inches from my nose and snapped his middle finger against his thumb.

I blinked. "What was that for?"

Fred put on a mock look of exasperation. "Hermione Granger, not being able to do something and not knowing how to do it? Tut, tut. What is this world coming to if Hermione bleeding Granger doesn't know everything?"

I smacked his arm and I couldn't help myself, I giggled. "Technically, I don't know everything. Oh well, it's good to try, right? The capacity to know everything infinitely is called Omniscience, forged from the Latin words omnis meaning "all" and sciens meaning "knowing". There is a distinction between inherent omniscience, which is the ability to know anything that one chooses to know and can be known, and total omniscience, which is actually knowing everything that can be known. I personally thi-"

Fred chuckled. "How can your brain function so properly this early in the morning?"

I raised an eyebrow and flipped my hair like one of those conceited girls in Muggle movies, and sometimes, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. "I'm Hermione bleeding Granger."

Fred snorted. "Well of course you are," he leaned in closer with semi-closed eyes and a ghost of a smile. "Anyways, I happen to know the perfect way to fall asleep."

I raised my eyebrows in question. "And what may the perfect remedy to insomnia be, Mr Awake-At-2-AM?"

"Okay, maybe not perfect, but close enough. And if we're giving each other nicknames here, you'll be…" He looked around the room and his eyes landed on my undissolving sugar lumps. "Ms Two Lumps!" He waggled his brows suggestively.

I raised my hand to smack his arm and I missed by a good meter, due to his jumping off of the stool and running to the living room.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, come back here!" I said, jumping off of my own stool and chasing after him.

He paused, horror-stricken at the use of his full name, and his pause was long enough that I had enough time to push him onto the couch.

He quickly recovered and dragged me onto the couch after him. We fell together, laughing.

"So, what's the perfect way to fall asleep?" I asked after the laughs subsided.

"The perfect way to fall asleep is to talk until you do!" He said exuberantly.

"Uh, alright… what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, really. Want to play 20 Questions? I think you know it, since it's a muggle game. I heard about it from Dean Thomas."

"Oh yeah, sure. I haven't played this before, so you go first."

"Okay, Ms Two Lumps," I sent him a disapproving look, "If you were able to live anywhere in the world, other than England, where would it be?"

"Australia," I said almost immediately, "I think it's beautiful there, so peaceful, so calm. When I traveled there, I felt so safe and secure.." I drifted off, my mind where the waves were. "Okay, my turn. If you could have any other hair color, what would it be? Not brown, blond or black."

He really took time to consider this. "Electric blue," he said, a goofy smile on his face, "It's my favourite color.

We kept on playing this game until we were well past 20 questions and my eyelids were drooping.

"Okay," Fred said, eyes roaming the room looking for a question, "If you were an alien, which planet would you live on?" His question was met with silence. "'Mione?" He looked down at the now-sleeping figure and he smiled. "Told you." He whispered.

He wrapped his arm around the figure's waist and brought me closer to him. Even in my sleep, I can smell the intoxicating scent of sage.


	2. Nothing Like the Sun

I woke up to orange light and the smell of sage. I peeled my eyes open and found myself staring into Fred Weasley's ocean eyes – gray, blue, green, and everything in between. I struggled to stay afloat, but something about this ocean made me want to dive deeper…

Fred pulled me out of my thoughts. "'Mione?" he says, "You awake yet?"

A faint blush colored my cheeks and I nodded.

"Good, because the sunrise is amazing. I don't want you to miss it." And with that, he helped me up from my laying position (How did I get this way?) and half-dragged me by the arm outside of the Burrow, and sat cross-legged under an extremely leafy tree. When I remained standing, still half-asleep, he pulled me down beside him.

"C'mon, 'Mione! You can't exactly watch a sunrise with your eyes closed."

Grumbling slightly, I opened my eyes. I silently agreed that this sunrise _was_ amazing. You could just see the top of the sun over the horizon, but the light it cast over the looming Burrow and the large expanse of trees ahead made it look so.. amazing.

I let the corners of my mouth tug upward and leant back against the soft bark, sighing in contentment.

"It's so beautiful," I let out in a hushed whisper. "Glad I opened my eyes." I giggled and turned to look at Fred, but he seemed deep in thought.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun," he breathed, "Coral is far more red than her lips' red / If snow be white … Ah, I forgot the rest."

I looked at him, surprised. "Wha.. Where'd you get that from?"

He just smiled. "I remember reading it once, it was written in a library book. The book was about quidditch… so, of course, it made sense for the poem to be there." I just rolled my eyes. "I was just reminded me of it." He looked at me. "_You_ reminded me of it."

I just tilted my head to the side, waiting for an explanation.

"Your eyes are nothing like the sun." I closed my eyes then, a little hurt. "They shine brighter."

I smiled then, because I was just complimented by one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts while my hair looked like… my hair. I sighed inwardly, feeling a stray lock of hair on my cheek. _When_ will my hair stop looking like a beaver's den?

I felt a finger brush my cheek and my eyes fluttered open. Fred. He brushed the strands of hair away, and tucked it behind my ear.

I was about to sail adrift in his ocean eyes yet again when I heard the shrill cry of Mrs Weasley's voice – "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short :( I have no idea what I'm writing, but it will improve, just bear with me. :)**

**Here's to Jenel because she's the only person I know who gets my HP humor. Sigh. Everybody else doesn't know what they're missing out on. I'll update if I get a review :3  
**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in forever. I am either on a major writers block or I have written as much as I can for this story. Shame, I had the entire plot planned out and after a year of thinking about it I finally started it, so I have obviously been thinking about this for a while, but I just do not know what to do with this story anymore. I promise, though, that I will write this story sooner or later, but the plot I've so carefully constructed, in my opinion, is so good, I want to do it justice. My writing, to me, is not satisfactory and I want to improve my writing skills before continuing. I will rewrite the first two chapters in the future but for now I am planning to write a series of Fremione one-shots and perhaps I'll drabble in a couple of other ships. So sorry, some of you may have been waiting for an update. But if you have any ideas, any at all, on what I should do or how I should write, please please please review. It may get me to start writing this story again. I am going to continue this story, no matter what, because I have not read a story with a plot like mine and I want to write it so badly, but I also want to write it well. Cheers! Xo

Well this has been the longest author's note I have ever seen… If you have a twitter, please follow my Harry Potter twitter if you wish, it's wolfsblaine.

yrs,

Andrea.


End file.
